


Stuck Together

by mini_miney_mo



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, College, Ferris Wheels, First Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_miney_mo/pseuds/mini_miney_mo
Summary: Jungmo lost at a game and as a punishment he has to ride the Ferris wheel with Minhee. Everything is going great – not until they get stuck at the very top for the whole 30 minutes.
Relationships: bestfriends to lovers - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a an exo au I've read from a long time ago but I forgot the title (So thank you to the author of that fic!). This is my first work so I apologize in advance if it's not that good enough, but I hope you enjoy reading!

Jungmo and Minhee went to the same middle school and they've been the best of friends since then. And now they're both in college but attending different universities. Minhee is taking up biology which is major in botany while Jungmo is training to be an airline flight attendant. But amidst their busy schedules, they still try their best to find some free time to hang out every week.

They decided to meet up on a Saturday this week because Saturday is all about fun and entertainment on the weekend.

  
Both agreed to go to an amusement park this time because the older lost 10 times in a row at the rock, paper and scissors game and as a punishment, the loser has to conquer his fear and for Jungmo it is riding the Ferris Wheel.

The line for the ride was short so it's a relief that they just have to wait for a couple of minutes before their turn but Jungmo's face is starting to look pale which Minhee noticed easily because the older isn't talking that much anymore. So the younger went beside him - held his hand, squeezed it tightly and reassured the older that it's okay because he will be there with him so he doesn't have to worry.

It's finally their turn and they sat facing each other. And with a shock of a start, the ferris wheel began to run slowly. Jungmo looked at Minhee and saw how the younger's face lit up when it starts getting higher but it's the opposite for him because he doesn't even want to move a bit nor open his eyes because he's afraid he might fall.

When they reached the peak, Minhee took out his phone to take some photos of the stunning view from their seats but the ferris wheel suddenly stopped which made Jungmo panic.

Minhee reached out for the older's hand to calm him down, saying they'll be fine and that it will start to move again soon which made Jungmo feel better.

5 minutes have passed but it's still dead silent so Minhee decided to break it and took a deep breath before he began to speak.

“Jungmo hyung” His voice sounds serious which made the older open his eyes and face him immediately.

“What’s the matter, Is there something wrong?” Jungmo replied.

“Nothing, I- I..” Minhee who is now the nervous one stuttered..

“Are you feeling alright now?”

“I'm still kinda scared but you're here with me so I'm fine now I guess” Jungmo replied with a smile.

“Good” is the only word that came out from Minhee's mouth.

And after that conversation it's been dead silent for a whole 3 minutes again so Minhee tried to calm himself down to try and say what he's been meaning to tell the older a while ago.

So he turned to face Jungmo again and prepared his speech like his life depended on it..

“Hyung, I really need to tell you something important.”

“What really is it? Do you have some financial problems again? Do you need me to lend you some money? You know I can always help you with that just tell me how much”

Minhee laughed and said “No no no, it's not about that. Stop making it sound like I'm really a poor homeless kid you know that I can buy this whole amusement park in one snap”

“Right, says the one who always ask me to buy him food.” 

“Shut up, I know you love spending money on me, please” Minhee said with a confident tone.

Jungmo just facepalmed but still turned to ask, “So what is it?”

“Hyung.. we've known each other for a long time now, you're the one who always teases me when we're still in middle school but now the tables have turned”

Minhee laughed and Jungmo is with his “Aaaaagggghhhh” whining again.

“But you're one of the nicest and sweetest person I've ever met my whole life.. personality wise, so it's difficult not to like you..

_**Jungmo hyung.. I like you, I like you a lot.** ”_

“Ofcourse you like me you always say that Minhee.”

“Yes I always say that but now it's a different kind of like. I just don't like you as a bestfriend, I like you as a man, I really really like you hyung. I have been keeping this for a while now but I just can't be at peace just knowing it by myself and I feel like I need to tell you before I go crazy over these feelings” Minhee confessed and his heart beating fast that he feels like it will come out from his chest anytime soon.

Meanwhile Jungmo was surprised of what Minhee said that he forgot they're still at the top of the ferris wheel and it's still not moving. Cheeks turning red because he himself knows that he feels the same way but he just kept it to himself because he's afraid their friendship will go down the hill if he confess, so he felt relieved just hearing that from Minhee.

“Mini, I have to tell you something too”

“Hyung it's okay if you don't feel the same way or if you like someone else I am not forcing you to reciprocate the feelings I just feel like I need to get this off my chest before I explode and bec-“

Minhee didn't even get to finish what he's saying because Jungmo pulled him into a hug.. it was not tight nor loose but it's a hug that makes you feel comfortable, a hug that gives you butterflies in the stomach, one hug that made Minhee feel sure that he wants nothing but to be in Jungmo's arms, no one else.

Jungmo turned to face again the younger and looked him in the eye and continued,

“Minhee, listen to me first okay? To be honest…. **_I have been feeling the same way_** ever since we are in high school. But I'm a coward so I kept it to myself until now and I thought I'd loose you if I decided to tell you what I truly feel so I'm relieved that you are feeling the same way.”

Jungmo replied, smiling because he is really happy, very happy.

Minhee is loss for words.. He thought it’s just a fever dream because he didn't expected this confession will actually turn out well not just for him, but for the both of them.

“it’s not just enough being bestfriends with someone like you you know. Maybe if you stop being this perfect then I wouldn't have developed this crush that turned into infatuation and a very serious “I really like you, I can't sleep just by thinking how does it feel like to hold your hand” phase and now they call it love? Wow, I didn't even know I'm capable of feeling those” Minhee said.

Jungmo chuckled, because the younger still sounds nervous so he requested something. 

“Hug me”

Minhee looked Jungmo in the eye and asked why.

“Can’t I even ask a hug from my boyfriend?”

Minhee's eyes grew wider after the older dropped those words like it's the normal thing to do in this world.

“So does that mean..”

“Yes Minhee, consider this day as our first day.”

Minhee then pulled Jungmo into a hug and this time they hugged each other tightly and the feeling was different from the first hug, much warmer and much softer.

Minhee: “Thank you hyung, thank you! I love you..” 

Jungmo: “I can't breathe”

M: “What am I hugging you too tight oh my god I am so sor-”

J: “I said I can't breathe, and when I say I can't breathe that means I'm saying I love you too”

M: “Yah Koo Jungmo you scared me! I thought I had to do a CPR at a freaking ferris wheel”

J: “A CPR?....”

M: “Stop thinking! No, that will never happen!! And Jesus it's only our first day but you're already dropping cheesy lines from a movie we've watched how am I going to survive all of those in the next years?”

“Nah, you love them.. and you love me” Jungmo said and winked at the younger after which made Minhee cringed but he'd be lying if he say he didn't like the gesture.

M: “I hate how I can't disagree with that Jungmo. Maybe you're right, maybe I am so inlove with you that I will tolerate your corny ass and your corny pick up lines for the rest of this relationship”

J: “No hyung again?!”

“What do you mean hyung, we are the same-age” Minhee teasingly said.

J: “I can't believe I have to put up with that again.. _**boyfriend**_.”

Both of them laughed in unison, still looking at each other. Their eyes are smiling with full of admiration, of attraction and of undying feelings for each other.

Just then the Ferris Wheel started to move again. And as they reached the end, they exited the ride that became the witness of their sweet confessions and walked together with the taller holding the shorter's hand.

“Minhee?”

"Hmm?" 

“ _Thank you for not letting me win the game._ ”

  
**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Minimo Summon Cult which is now named as a Mixed Ship Summon Cult who are bugging me to write an au when I can't even write at all. Sorry for being a disappointment I am not an author. Lol! But I hope you like it. I love you girls!


End file.
